Do Me the Honor?
by FanGirlAP2002
Summary: Brick and Jo aren't exactly friends, but his old school's having its annual Military Ball and Brick asks Jo to be his "escort". Jo is a little curious why.
1. Chapter 1

There is a giant football field and a bunch of teens all over the place, but there is one kid dashing around the track field. The person in question wore black yoga pants and a grey sweatshirt, she had dirty blonde hair that was cut short just above her shoulders and violet eyes. Her name Jo, not her real name but she'll be damned if you call her anything else. She was said to have a arrogant stone cold personality and a sharp tongue. She continued to run circles around all the other students on the field until she completed ten, while almost everyone was on at least their third.

Jo gloated at the other students in her gym class as she walked over to her duffle bag.

"Hey Jo! Wait Up!", she turned around to see a boy about her age, black hair in a crew cut, dark eyes, and a nice build with broad shoulders. He wore a sleeveless muscle shirt and basketball shorts with sparkly clean dog tags around his neck.

He skidded to a halt in front of her, putting his hands on his knees panting deeply.

Jo rolled her eyes,"What do you want brick house?", she sneered grabbing her water bottle. Brick stood up catching his breathe," Woah...your... very f- fast".

"Yea yea tell me something I don't know", Jo snapped impatiently drinking out of her water bottle.

"Well I wanted to ask you -"

"McArthur! Olivers!", coach Chef bellowed across the field to the two,"You're Both Done For The Day! Hit The Showers!", he screamed before continuing to yell at the rest of the class.

"You heard the man jarhead, hit the showers!", Jo ordered grabbing her bag and running to the dressing room. She didn't even stop when Brick called her name,"I Have To Talk To You Ma'am!", yelled, but she had already slammed the door behind her.

Brick sighed grabbing his things and headed in the opposite direction.

 **How was that for a beginning? Sorry it was so short,but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I would love some feedback on the story. Send me some ideas if you want and I'll tried to work it into the story! Bye Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 'I have a question?

**Brick POV**

After I hit the showers as ordered, I walked out of the boys locker room. I made my way to the girls side of the gym on a personal mission. I could feel my hands getting sweatier as I got closer.

 _'Good God get it together McArthur! It's not the end of the world! You think she'll agree if you're acting like a blubbering fool?'_

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. _'Josephine Taylor will you go to the Military Ball with me? No, to professional. Jo will_ ( _ **you**_ ) _go to the Military Ball with me? Better'_

It had been about 30 seconds and no-one had answered the door. _'Was she even still in here?_ ' Nonetheless, I decided to knock again.

Before my knuckles could make contact, the door open to reveal Jo...in only a towel.

All the saliva in my mouth disappeared. Sunkissed skin over strong thick thighs on long toned legs, leading up to something hidden by cheap cotton.

Jo suddenly grabbed my chin roughly, lifting my head to make eye contact with her. "Nothing you haven't seen before maggot!"

I was about to open my mouth to disagree, but realized that would be stupid. I just nodded and Jo dropped her hand to her hips giving me an intimidating stare. "So what did you want, soggy pants", she asked rolling her eyes. I winced at the nickname. ONE time! One! I had a little accident and she won't let me live it down.

Now I was turning red all over again. Why was she always so straightforward? "I...Well I was wondering- Uh hoping that you would- if you want to..."

"SPIT IT OUT, MAGGOT!"

" ** _Wouldyouliketogotothemilitaryballwithme_**?", I spit out in one breath.

She raised an arched brow at my question. "The hell did you just say?"

Okay did she actually not hear me or is she trying to spite me?

"Jo, would you like to attend the Military Ball with me?", I asked slowly through gritted teeth. It's now or never.

I looked at Jo waiting for her to answer, who looked abit confused.

No shook her head, cutting her eyes at me, "Let me get this straight", she cocked her head to the side,"so out of all the girls you know, you", she pointed at me, "want to go with me?", then pointed at herself.

I wasn't a genius like Cameron, but it seemed like she was clarifying more for me than herself. She obviously didn't believe my intent for some reason. I mean, I was the definition of a true gentleman and never did a thing to anyone, guy or girl, but she was still suspicious of me.

Now that I think about, I sound like wanna those "nice fellas" ma warned me about.

"Well all the other girls aren't you", I admitted. It was quiet for a moment and I mentally slapped myself upside the head. Instead I just looked her, her purple eyes wide before she leaned against the door.

"I'm trying to hold back my vomit"

I couldn't help but laugh at her dry humor. I enjoyed her quick wit, it was one of the many things I liked about her. That's why I want her to meet all of my fellow cadets.

Wait, did she even say she wanted to?

"So does that mean you'll go?", She never really answered my question, only glaring at me and that doesn't translate very well. I flinched waiting for the blow to land.

"I'll think about it"

I felt my jaw drop. I couldn't have heard her right. Did she seriously say yes? To me!? Well actually she said she''ll think about it, but she didn't say no! _'Suck on that, Derek! I'm going with Jo!'_

I started to squeal, hopping upn and down in my combat boots"Oh God, thank you Jo! You won't regret it, we'll have a-", I was cut off as the door slammed in my face,"blast".


End file.
